


Bad Habit

by Cyrus_kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_kippen/pseuds/Cyrus_kippen
Summary: Cyrus is a mess after costume day.





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot and I appreciate any and all feedback. This takes place the day after costume day. It's inspired Bad Habit by Ben Platt

  Cyrus groaned as his alarm went off immediately reminded of the events that occurred yesterday. he silenced his alarm and buried himself under his comforter. 

"Cyrus, honey I know it's Saturday but, I'm worried about you" Cyrus' mom said lightly knocking on his door.

"I'm up mom, I'll be down soon"

  He sat up rubbing his eyes and grabbing his phone. When he turned it on he was greeted with the big green eyes of Tj Kippen. He unlocked his phone changing his wallpaper as tears fell onto his cheeks. When he checked his notifications he saw that Andi sent him a link to a Spotify playlist entitled  'feel better soon <3'. He grabbed his earphones and pressed play, the first song was Til i Forget About You by BTR.

  He smiled, almost forgetting about costume day and got up heading to the bathroom. After eating breakfast he decided he would work on one of his many unfinished plays. He walked upstairs got dressed and grabbed his laptop, then he got a text from Tj.

Tj: I'm sorry, Cy. Meet me at the bench I need to explain everything.

 He stared at his phone for 5 minutes before taking a screenshot and sending it to the GHC groupchat.

Buffy: I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!! HE DITCHES YOU FOR KIRA AND THEN SENDS YOU THIS CRAP????¿¿¿ 

Andi: I think you should go... Just listen to what he has to say.

Buffy: Andi, you better be joking 

Cyrus: I'm gonna go.

 Cyrus put on some shoes and left telling his mom he was going to Buffy's. When he got there Tj was sitting on the bench. He looked perfect with no gel in his hair and huge glasses framing his face. Cyrus almost forgave him right then and there but, he couldn't.

"just because I'm here doesn't mean I forgive you." Cyrus said sitting next to Tj.

"I just need to explain everything." Tj said giving Cyrus a soft smile.

"Then explain"

"I didn't want to do the costume with Kira. She gave me no choice" 

"you could've atleast called!!" Cyrus snapped getting ready to leave

"Cy, she was going to out me to the whole school!"

"out you as what?"

"I'm gay, Cyrus"

"really?!" Cyrus gasped

"I like you, a lot"

"I like you a lot too, Tj." Cyrus muttered as his cheeks turned red. 

"Wait. for real?"

"yes, Teej. For real."

They both sat in silence, smiling as Cyrus put his head on Tj's shoulder. 

"does this mean we're boyfriends?" Cyrus said looking up at Tj. Tj nodded closing the space between their lips.

~The End~


End file.
